cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
MARSOC (Marine Special Operations Command)
This page is for the CWA squad, MARSOC. It is a group of highly-trained marines fighting for the Republic. You can view their original squad page here: Republic Marine Havoc Squad. MARSOC Missions Types The types of missions performed by the MARSOC are: –Search and Rescue –Recon and Counter-intel –Search and Destroy –Training ally forces –VIP or Base protection (if required, not standard mission) Squad Members The names and ranks of squad members are: –Brigadier General, Gladiator1 Vasco –Major, Derek1 Skywalker –Captain, EliteMarine Turbo119 –Staff Sergeant, FieldMarine Cold –Sergeant, Caesar Hawkens –Corporal, Luke Docker There are many more members, but they cannot all be listed. MARSOC Recruitment You can find a separate page for recruitment information here. Squad Training Training in MARSOC is very hard and only the best pass it. Any and all unqualified personnel are removed—this is the reason the squad has only a few members. The page for training information is listed here. All personnel that was removed, but after a week, believes they are ready to retry, please contact a MARSOC unt. Squad Uniform Squad uniforms are various depending on the mission or job. –Desert operations require Desert ARF trooper armor –Forest operations require Forest ARF trooper armor –Extremely cold weather requires either white ARF trooper armor or Extreme weather clone armor with an ARF trooper helmet –Night ops/Urban ops required undercover Onderdon Rex gear –VIP protection and diplomatic missions require Neyo gear. If providing security work out MPs (Military Police) require shock trooper armor. –See more at MARSOC Training New Legion Ranking System MARSOC knew that we could expand, so we did. We formed a new legion called United Armed Forces. We have Navy, Marines, and the job of legion security aka the Military Police. Poem of the Week "It's the Soldier" By: Charles M. Province A protest raged on a courthouse lawn, Round a makeshift stage they charged on, Fifteen hundred or more they say, Had come to burn a Flag that day. A boy held up the folded Flag, Cursed it, and called it a dirty rag. An OLD MAN pushed through the angry crowd, With a rusty shotgun shouldered proud. His uniform jacket was old and tight, He had polished each button, shiny and bright. He crossed that stage with a soldier's grace, Until he and the boy stood face to face. "FREEDOM OF SPEECH", the OLD MAN said, "Is worth dying for, good men are dead, So you can stand on this courthouse lawn, And talk us down from dusk to dawn, But before any Flag gets burned today, This OLD MAN IS GOING TO HAVE HIS SAY!! My father died on a foreign shore, In a war they said would end all war. But Tommy and I wasn't even full grown, Before we fought in a war of our own. And Tommy died on Iwo Jima's beach, In the shadow of a hill he couldn't quite reach Where five good men raised this Flag so high, That the WHOLE WORLD COULD SEE IT FLY. I got this bum leg that I still drag, Fighting for this same old Flag. Now there's but one shot in this old gun, So now it's time to decide which one, Which one of you will follow our lead, To stand and die for what you believe? For as sure as there is a rising sun, You'll burn before this Flag burns, son. Now this riot never came to pass. The crowd got quiet and that can of gas, Got set aside as they walked away To talk about what they had heard this day. And the boy who had called it a "dirty rag", Handed the OLD SOLDIER the folded Flag. So the battle of the Flag this day was won By a tired OLD SOLDIER with a rusty gun, Who for one last time, had to show to some, THIS FLAG MAY FADE, YET THESE COLORS DON'T RUN Music Video of the Week http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-9r5gynOsY Category:United Armed Forces Category:Central Category:UAF